


It's a disaster!

by Rainbowthot



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Accidental Orgasm, Accidents, Almost smut, Daddy Kink, F/M, Happy Ending, Tony knows what you need, Torn pants, Yeeha kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 07:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18406385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowthot/pseuds/Rainbowthot
Summary: Daddy's home.





	It's a disaster!

Tony is finally home and you can't hide your excitement as you all but run to greet your daddy. You ignore the first _kssss_ sound you hear, focused on how hot Tony looks in his cool leather jacket, making your little cunt wet, your new pretty pants drenching with your slickness.

"Howdy," Tony greets you like always and your pussy pulses so hard that it causes another _ksss_ sound. It's only then that you search for its source.

You gasp when you find it. This can't be happening! Your new pants! It's a disaster!

"Don't look at me, daddy!" You cry out and cover your eyes with your hand in embarrassment as you start running back in your room. 

You still haven't removed your hand away from your face, still running fast, more _kss kss_ sounds echoing in the silence of the room as your pants are tearing. And then it's here, right in front of you! Only that you can see it, so you run right onto the wall. Because you're a dumb hoe and you're still covering your eyes.

"Yeeeha!" Tony says.

And then you're coming. In your new ruined pants.

What a wonderful disaster!


End file.
